


To Call Enchantment Down

by FinalScripts



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalScripts/pseuds/FinalScripts
Summary: |Spoilers for every Shadowhunters book, including Lord of Shadows||A spin-off of what Queen of Air and Darkness could be|A storm is brewing.After the events in Idris, Emma Carstairs and her lover and parabatai Julian Blackthorn are momentarily forgotten. Alone, they must face down the impossible and rally the Shadowhunter troops in time to save their government, their rights, and their lives.Meanwhile, unsavory alliances are forged, and the rise of a triple-sided force is growing. The whirlwind continues to gain momentum as old and new faces come and go. If something doesn't change quickly, this toxic combination of hatred could be the downfall of Shadowhunter society.





	To Call Enchantment Down

Like a twisted parody, shapes and shadows slipped among the landscape in front of the Adament Citadel. Among them, a tiny figure with impossibly white hair replicated the towering figure who had once stood there.

"The Iron Sisters know we are coming," he said. "Or, at least, they think we are coming. Stand with me. There is more than they could ever imagine at stake."

At his flank, faeries of the Unseelie Court seethed, dripping bitter hatred and snapping at the bit. They were not meant to attack. There was no need. But they wanted to, and it was clear. Their blood was on the hands of the warriors inside, and there was no way they couldn't, no way to ignore, no way... They stayed where they stood, and the leader stood at their head, his chin lifted and green eyes glinting with malice. 

"Are you sure about this?" A nixie with gnashing teeth smiled at him, her tone riddled with eagerness. Smiling, the faerie boy waved her off.

"Of course I'm sure," he said in a voice of ice. "King's orders."

-

"And this secures our trust?" Annabel tilted her head with inhuman grace, eyes lifting to stare down the Unseelie King. He grinned widely in reply, leaning forward so the tips of curled horns nicked along her cheek.

"It secures our trust," he claimed, his one eye glinting, not without malice. Despite this, Annabel knew that faeries could not lie. As she stood with the shattered Mortal Sword in one hand, her thoughts were racing about the events that had just taken place. "You work for me, and I agree to do work as I see fit."

"It is better than what the Seelie Court has offered."

Smiling with the only intact part of his face, the Unseelie King sat himself deeper in his throne. "The Seelie Court gives nothing," came his reply.   
She began to realize just how cold his tone was. "They never have, nor will they ever, and that is the truth as simple as it will ever come from a faerie's lips."

-

Chaos blanketed her movements with fingers of malice. Zara slipped out among the crowd, bursting into the empty streets of Idris. Behind her, her Cohorts filtered down, scattering as they came.

Fools.

Clearly the events were unprecedented, but they allowed her an opportunity. Where that opportunity may be, she was unsure of, but the first ideal presented itself to her in the form of memories. Her senses we're overcome with the taste, the feel, the look of the school she called her home, and as bitter as it made her feel, there was only one outcome.

As she walked towards her family manor on the outskirts of her city, an unsteady calm managed to fill her body. The madness made her feel at home, she realized. She was unsure whether that was comforting or not. All she did know is that it would not interfere with her plans, and that, when it boiled down, was the most important thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how much I'll be updating. Anyone who knows me from anywhere else knows that my schedules are rough at best. However, this is something I truly enjoy, and I expect to work hard on it.
> 
> My chapters also aren't always very long. Being the prologue, this isn't meant to be very lengthy, but my aim is to have roughly two thousand words a chapter.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do.


End file.
